


Legolas shall be for the Elves

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [48]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Gen, Preparing for Departure, Rivendell, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond's choice is clear... Really? Legolas is unsure about his place in the Fellowship and seeks out another potential candidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas shall be for the Elves

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2009: 3rd Place – Times: Ring War: Drabbles

Legolas hesitantly entered and stood before the large desk, strewn with reports, training schedules and provision lists.

Glorfindel’s inviting smile turned into a quizzical frown at the other’s apparent discomfort.

“Legolas! The scouts brought back bad news from your home?”

Legolas shook his head mutely, then said in a rush, “You do not take it amiss that I took your place in the Company?”

Glorfindel laughed and came around to stand before Legolas, giving his shoulders a firm squeeze. “You took nothing away from me, never fear. And rest assured that, as ever, Elrond’s choice will prove a wise one.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title is from FotR, The Ring goes South.  
> \- “...and some of these [scouts] had crossed the Mountains and entered Mirkwood...” (ibid.)
> 
>  
> 
> _01.07.07 B-drabble for Tari Elflady, whose request included Glorfindel and Legolas._


End file.
